Talk:Defensive awareness
Flanking? What does it mean that "The character can no longer be flanked"? -- 16 December 2005 *I believe it means they can no longer be Sneak Attacked, but there may be other penalties it stops as well. -- Austicke 12:26, 16 Dec 2005 (PST) *I'm vaguely sure that flanking also provides a +2 AB bonus when there's 2+ allies fighting with you. i.e.enemies get a to-hit bonus for swarming you (e.g. like goblins)--Defunc7 12:45, 16 Dec 2005 (PST) Mobility Does the Mobility feat give any benefit once a character has Defensive Awareness II? -- 21 December 2005 *Mobility helps with AOOs while Defensive Awareness helps with flanking. They cover two different areas. -- Austicke 20:44, 20 Dec 2005 (PST) Flanking vs. sneak attacks Note, by the way, that in D&D 3.0, Uncanny Dodge 2 (as per Barbarian or Rogue) also protects you from Flanking. In NWN, however, the DD ability is unique. This is outstanding, because 90% of all Sneak Attacks you'll ever suffer come from being flanked. So your trusty Dwarven Defender will almost never take damage from a Sneak Attack. -- 3 February 2006 *Protection against Flanking does not affect the Sneak Attack ability in Neverwinter Nights. --Countess Terra 11:37, 3 February 2006 (PST) :*Discussion... I am pretty sure it does. When I walk into the same spawn of sneak attacking critters with two different characters, the "normal" one will suffer heaps of Sneak Attacks, while the Dwarven Defender only has to deal with normal attacks. The "Sneak Attack" message simply doesn't flash. Enemies still do get sneak attacks, but only when the DD does things like drinking potions or anything else that provokes sneak attacks normally -- anything, except being flanked. In fact, my level 30 Ranger with about 50 AC takes a lot more damage than my Dwarven Defender at level 15 with about 33 AC, even though the fight took a lot longer for the latter, and the DR was about the same for both. Sneak attacks here, no Sneak attacks there. -- 5 February 2006 *DD's can be sneaked also, from my experience, this is how it seems to work. Visually seen opponents do not get sneak attacks vs a DD in DS. Non-seen opponents can get the 1st attack or the 1st two attacks as sneaks attack coming out of hide depending on the number of attacks the sneak has. Even if this DD is stationed in there DS. -- Blackwill01 *As long as a DD is engaged in combat and has this feat, he can not be flanked and thus not be sneak attacked. As soon as he exits combat-mode, he will be susceptible to sneak attacks.GhostNWN 14:02, 6 February 2006 (PST) :*Interesting, I didn't know the NWN engine accounted for protection against flanking protecting against Sneak Attacks. --Countess Terra 21:11, 6 February 2006 (PST) ::*Well now you do :D GhostNWN 01:00, 7 February 2006 (PST) *Tested it again yesterday, seems that u can sneak attack a DD in a defensive stance. The time it happens was dictated by not seeing an opponent through either sneak skills or some type of invisibility. Once visible, sneak attacks didn't occur. On a side note, a slightily off subject, pale masters can be crippled striked but there wasn't added sneak attack damage. Will test both again for further confirmation. --blackwill01 Working as designed? One of the PvP modules I've got has a level 30 dwarven defender but for some reason I still get the +2 to AB bonus from flanking. Is the 2nd defensive awareness ability WAD or am I missing something here? Harleyquin 12:50, 16 May 2006 (PDT) Always in effect? Is Defensive awareness II always in effect, or only when the DD is in defensive stance? I.e. is he always immune to sneak attacks while fighting, or only immune those few times/day he can use defensive stance? -- 15 December 2008